


Hellhound

by A Certain No One (The_Marvellous_Hyolf)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fear of loss, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Other, this is why no warnings used here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marvellous_Hyolf/pseuds/A%20Certain%20No%20One
Summary: Satan and MC adopted a dog, but hellhounds... might not be able to resist a delicious human soul.
Relationships: Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Hellhound

“MC!”

Satan burst into his room, but MC wasn’t there. The room was completely empty, with no sign of any presence. His brothers’ words kept ringing in his head, haunting him with all the possibilities he had overlooked and ignored.

“You really left MC with a _hellhound_?!”

He did. Now it seemed so stupid, so thoughtless of him, but yes. He did.

Now the only hope was that he would arrive in time to prevent the tragedy, to save MC from his stupidity before the dog succumbed to the temptation of a human soul.

How could he forget that?

“You know that humans are super fragile!”, a voice echoed in his head. “Like, even their own dogs can kill them!”

“Solomon once told me about a ferret killing a human even.”

“A FERRET? F*ck, this is serious!”

He didn’t want to believe that. Humans could not be so fragile. But he himself always remembered the fragility of human life when he held MC in his arms. If there was even a grain of truth in his brothers’ words… he had to check. He had to make sure. Hellhounds were in another league than a weak dog from the human world. How could he forget that?

Was it because the dog seemed absolutely well-trained? Because it kept interacting with MC with no signs of hunger? But it was not just a dog from the Devildom, it was the demonic breed, and MC was merely a human. And Satan, who was the “owner” of them both in the dog’s eyes, was away and could not intervene. Even if the dog was obedient, at some point it would definitely snap. And attack.

And yet, somehow he forgot it entirely, and left MC with the hellhound, blinded by the domestic happiness they shared, by the imagined future of them being a happy couple with a dog.

How ironic, that the moment he saw beyond MC’s tempting soul and saw a person, a lovely person worthy of loving, was what decided MC’s doom. That the moment he let himself get attached, the moment he let himself fall for that fragile human, were the moments which could cause him to lose MC – because of his own thoughtlessness.

He could only cling to the hope that he managed to get to the House of Lamentation in time to prevent the doom from happening.

But the halls were quiet, eerily silent in their emptiness. Some dog toys scattered on the floor of his room, with no signs of either the hellhound or MC. Not even the slightest sound in the whole mansion, only his own regret ringing in his ears, with his brothers’ harsh words.

The last message on his D.D.D. was about going for a walk. MC didn’t reply after that and Satan just hoped he’d get an update from one of the others searching in the campus and the city that they had found MC safe and sound. But the D.D.D. didn’t make a sound either.

With dread rising in his heart, he kept searching through the whole House of the Lamentation. Every hall, every room. Even his brothers’ rooms, despite the fact he knew how unlikely it was that MC would be there. In the kitchen he found a dirty bowl, smelling of dog food. And a forgotten D.D.D. with many, many unread messages and missed calls – MC’s D.D.D.

But MC was nowhere to be seen. And neither was the dog.

All that he found was remains of their presence, and as he was picking up MC’s D.D.D. with shaking hands, a wave of fear overcame him, that this would be the last reminder he’d have of them. He sank onto a chair.

And while he was used to overwhelming emotion getting the best of him, it was not usually like this. He was furious, yes, at himself, but for the first time the fury was dulled by another, much stronger emotion. It wasn’t fury that was filling his heart and head almost entirely, with no other thoughts left; it was pure fear. Fear so strong it made the world spin around him.

Only the last, last thread of hope…

The garden.

MC might still be in the garden.

He managed to get up and rushed out of the mansion. The evening was unsettlingly calm as he was walking around, trying to spot any movement in the surroundings, catch every sound. But with no avail.

Everything around seemed _dead_.

Until his ears caught a quiet, very familiar sound, a barely audible whimper from behind the corner. A dog’s whimper. If the dog was hurt, did that mean... that MC tried to fight and hurt it? Then MC is…

He turned the corner, partially already boiling up with rage, ready to tear the hellhound apart, and partially simply scared of the sight awaiting him, with heart frozen in his chest.

And then…

“Bad dog.” MC said, holding the muzzle of the very distressed looking hellhound and staring it straight in the eye. The dog whimpered again.

Satan almost collapsed to the ground, right where he was standing.

MC was fine. Nothing had happened. How stupid he had to be, to believe what his brothers said. Now that he thought of it, it was obviously a prank to just scare the shit out of him.

There’s no way humans could be so weak and so fragile. And MC wasn’t some shrinking violet to be harmed or eaten by a mere dog, without fighting back, right? The dog wasn’t even a strong demon. It surely had a good nose, but this meant it knew MC is bound to some of the most powerful figures of the Devildom. The hellhound knew its place in the demonic hierarchy, too, Satan had made sure it did. He sighed with relief.

MC didn’t seem to notice him, still looking at the dog and scolding it while it was looking more and more apologetic with every harsh word. Satan decided to keep watching them, and could only smile at the sight of a hellhound and its new owner. Co-owner.

“Bad! Very bad!” the scolding continued. “No eating my soul! Bad!”

What!

**Author's Note:**

> Betareading @valfraeyja and @reneotomegirl on Tumblr.
> 
> Cross-posted on [Tumblr](https://creations-of-a-certain-no-one.tumblr.com/post/613406624502185985/hellhound).


End file.
